


L'altra faccia di Hulk: Bruce Banner

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Timido scienziato [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Pre-avengers; post-avengers].Una serie di piccole flash su Bruce Banner.Ha partecipato alla Challenge: [Multifandom e Originali]: Challenge- roulette: fate la vostra storia!





	L'altra faccia di Hulk: Bruce Banner

L'altra faccia di Hulk: Bruce Banner

  


    
Ha partecipato alla Challenge: [Multifandom e Originali]: Challenge- roulette: fate la vostra storia!  
Prompt: Centro di gravità permanente  Battiato  
   
Cap.1 L’ex-colonia indiana  
   
   
Una vecchia bretone  
con un cappello e un ombrello di carta di riso e canna di bambù[1].  
  
  
  
Bruce tamponò le pustole sul fianco della bambina con lo straccio umido, l’acqua di cui era imbevuto scivolò lungo la pelle rossastra della piccola. Si sentivano una serie di colpi di tosse provenire da vari punti della stanza. Bruce si leccò le labbra spaccate, il viso era madido di sudore e ventate d’aria calda entravano dalla finestra colpendogli il volto accaldato. Sbatté ripetutamente gli occhi arrossati, il battito cardiaco era irregolare e le orecchie gli fischiavano. Una serie di bolle giallastra, rosso-violacee alla base si aprirono creando delle piaghe e la giovinetta strillò. Udì nel brusio di termini indiani dei toni di veemenza.  
“Qui si stava bene, quando c’erano gli inglesi, dovevano rimanere colonie” si lamentò una donna. Strinse con entrambe le mani il manico in canna di bambù di un ombrello in carta di riso traforato, la pelle raggrinzita era abbronzata. Banner sospirò, accarezzando il volto della malata e passandole le dita tra i capelli neri.

 

  


[1] Centro di gravità permanente  Battiato

  


  


    
Ha partecipato alla Challenge: [Multifandom e Originali]: Challenge- roulette: fate la vostra storia!  
Prompt:  
   
Cap.2 Suicide  
   
We’re gonna die young  
We’re gonna die young  
Moriremo giovani  
Moriremo giovani[1]  
   
   
Bruce accarezzò il ferro della pistola, osservò la canna luccicare alla luce del sole che entrava dalla finestra. Un odore di spezie e di qualcosa di rancido gli punsero le narici, allungò le gambe sulla stuoia traforata sotto di lui, caricò i proiettili. Socchiuse gli occhi arrossati, i capelli gli aderivano al viso sudato e il battito era irregolare. Incrociò le gambe e tolse la sicura alla pistola. Se la appoggiò contro la fronte madida, sporcando di sudore la parte finale della canna della pistola. Inspirò ed espirò rumorosamente.  
“Moriremo giovani, altro … moriremo …” bisbigliò. Abbassò la pistola e si mise la canna in bocca, sentì un sapore metallico e la lingua batté un paio di volte sull’oggetto estraneo. Premette il grilletto, il suo corpo si gonfiò, le vesti si strapparono e la cute gli divenne verde. Una mano sproporzionata accartocciò la pistola e Hulk piegò il titanico capo, aprì la gigantesca bocca e sputò il proiettile ammaccato.

 

  


[1] Ke$ha: Die Young

  


  


  


    
Ha partecipato alla Challenge: [Multifandom e Originali]: Challenge- roulette: fate la vostra storia!  
Prompt: Regno del prete Gianni  
   
   
Cap.3 I vaccini  
   
   
“Perciò, a chi mi devo rivolgere per avere i vaccini?!” domandò Bruce. La sua domanda fu quasi del tutto coperta dal rumore, dalle grida e dal brusio della gente in strada intorno a lui. L’indiano davanti a lui masticò rumorosamente il tabacco e allungò le gambe sulla stuoia su cui era sistemato. Si sentì il muggito di una mucca, due risate e un salmodiare ripetuto.  
“Per i vaccini a chi?!” gridò Banner. Le iridi gli si tinsero di verde e sentì le tempie pulsare, ansimò stringendo i pugni. Le mani gli gonfiarono, l’uomo soffiò ripetutamente e gli arti tornarono normali.  
“Qui sono i gesuiti a comandare!” gridò l’indiano. Bruce si mordicchiò il labbro, fu colpito ai reni da una gomitata, si scansò evitando due donne e si sentirono dei clacson di biciclette.  
“E’ il regno del prete Gianni, chiedi a lui!” spiegò l’indiano.  
 

  


  


    
Ha partecipato alla Challenge: [Multifandom e Originali]: Challenge- roulette: fate la vostra storia!  
Prompt: http://images7.alphacoders.com/435/435218.jpg  
   
   
Cap.4 Un medico fantasioso  
   
“Dove sei stato?” domandò il bambino in indiano. Guardò Bruce muovere il ventaglio di carta davanti al fuoco, si sporse e osservò l’acqua marroncina bollire dentro una tanica arrugginita. Banner si voltò, prese una decina di coltelli, tre bisturi e un seghetto, si girò e li mise dentro l’acqua.  
“Su un treno volante da cui cade tanta luce” spiegò nella stessa lingua. Il ragazzino ridacchiò, negò con il capo e fece la linguaccia. Le iridi nere liquide gli brillarono, sorrise accentuando gli zigomi sporgenti e le guance incavate.  
“Bugiardo” disse. Bruce negò con il capo e ravvivò nuovamente il fuoco.  
“No, è vero. Era comandato da un ciclope dalla pelle nera e tra maghi, dei e alieni si chiedeva all’altro che vive in me di salvare il mondo” ribatté. Il giovane scoppiò a ridere, saltò giù dal muretto semi-distrutto su cui era seduto e passò accanto alla tanica.  
“Tu inventi cose davvero bizzarre” ribatté.

  


  


    
Ha partecipato alla Challenge: [Multifandom e Originali]: Challenge- roulette: fate la vostra storia!  
Prompt:Gog e Magog  
   
   
Cap.5 Intervista              
   
“I chitauri non erano peggio dei Gog e Magog delle leggende, mentre a comandarli era un dio gracilino” spiegò Bruce. Afferrò una bottiglia d’acqua, se la portò alle labbra e diede un paio di sorsate. La giornalista si morse l’interno della guancia e corrugò la fronte.  
“Sicuro che non vuole dirmi niente di più sensazionale? Se vuole che le faccia un articolo …” borbottò. La tenda intorno a loro tremò, Banner si sedette per terra e incrociò le gambe.  
“Io le ho chiesto se può mettere una buona parola per farmi avere quei nuovi macchinari per i test contro l’HIV, non di far sapere dove sono al generale e men che meno di pubblicizzarmi come avengers” spiegò. La giovane ticchettò con la penna sul block notes e sbuffò.  
“Ci proverò, ma le giuro che quando non sarà più ricercato esigerò la mia intervista” borbottò.

  


  


Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
Personaggi: Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff  
Prompt: Alla fine era un mostro anche lei, era solo vestita molto meglio.  
Ha partecipato alla Challenge- roulette: fate la vostra storia!  
Prompt: http://static.zerochan.net/MYAI.full.1587769.jpg  
   
Cap. 6 Natasha Romanoff  
   
Natasha si sedette sul bordo della finestra, il legno sotto di lei scricchiolò e il vento le fece sbattere i corti capelli rosso sangue contro il viso pallido.  
“Mi dispiace, ma se vuole che lo Shield le trovi una cura, lei ci deve venire incontro” spiegò Natasha. Accavallò le gambe affusolate strette dalla tuta nera aderente e sporse le labbra carnose. Osservò Bruce massaggiarsi il collo, chinare il capo e sospirare.  
“L’ultima volta l’altro ha cercato di ucciderla” ribatté. La donna ghignò, mostrando i denti bianchi.  
“Non sono un mostro meno pericoloso di Hulk, sono solo vestita meglio” sussurrò. Banner ridacchiò, si voltò sentendo un tonfo e guardò Iron Man affacciarsi alla finestra.  
“Ice queen mi ha detto che passava green brother. Sono in tempo per vedere la venere verde inca***ta?” domandò. Natasha gettò indietro la testa, facendo oscillare i boccoli vermigli.  
“La prossima volta verrò sola” mormorò. Bruce negò con il capo.  
“No, non lo farà” ribatté.

  


  


Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
Personaggi: Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff  
Prompt: “Io non posso farmi del male” “Se vuole provvedo io”.  
Ha partecipato alla Challenge- roulette: fate la vostra storia!  
Prompt 8: Insofferenza  
   
Cap. 7 Minacce  
   
   
Bruce avanzò lungo la terra battuta della tenda, si fermò al limitare e si voltò indietro; dei rivoli di sudore gli scesero lungo il viso sudato e dimenò le braccia. Il rumore delle gip in sottofondo era quasi del tutto coperto da un brusio di voci che provenivano dall’esterno, la luce filtrava biancastra attraverso la plastica verdognola intorno a loro.  
“Lo Shield non può piombare qui nei momenti meno opportuni o almeno può far fare qualcosa di utile ai suoi uomini. Ho tredici partorienti che non sanno nemmeno quello che devono fare per evitare che accada qualcosa ai loro bambini e hanno delle idee assurde! Se, invece di portare medicinali quelli del governo, non facessero fallire le farmacie e i prodotti farmaceutici locali sarebbe una gran cosa! Dovrebbero evitare che queste donne arrivino a diventare madri analfabete e senza uno straccio d’idea delle minime norme per evitare il peggio …” si lamentò parlando velocemente. Natasha si massaggiò le tempie con una mano, si piegò e mise le provette con il sangue dell’uomo dentro la valigetta frigorifera con l’altra.  
“La vedo insofferente dottore. Si dia una calmata o finirà per farsi del male” disse gelida. L’uomo si voltò verso di lei, corrugò la fronte e strinse le labbra.  
“Io non posso farmi del male” sibilò. La donna chiuse la valigetta, la sollevò e si voltò, avanzò ancheggiando.  
“Se vuole provvedo io, perché mi sta portando alquanto noia questa sua febbricitante lamentela” minacciò. Bruce ghignò, le iridi gli brillarono di verde e strinse un pugno che gli divenne due volte più grande il normale.  
“L’altro la sta accettando solo perché l’ha convinto il signor Stark, non rovini tutto” sussurrò e l’ultima parte la ringhiò.  
   
   
 

  


  


Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
Personaggi: Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, Bruce Banner/Hulk  
Prompt: andrà tutto bene, te lo prometto!  
Ha partecipato alla challenge [Challenge- roulette: fate la vostra storia!](http://freeforumzone.leonardo.it/d/10701516/-Multifandom-e-Originali-Challenge-roulette-fate-la-vostra-storia-/discussione.aspx)  
Prompt: 7 http://s1.zerochan.net/Cotta.600.1588609.jpg  
   
   
Cap.8 Salvataggio  
   
Bruce sgranò gli occhi e indietreggiò, le gambe gli tremavano. Il vetro del Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II davanti a lui era in frantumi, il posto del passeggero mancava, il terreno ricopriva un’ala e il metallo grigio lucido era scrostato, graffiato e ammaccato in più punti. Le iridi gli brillarono di verde, ansimava e il viso era madido di sudore. Si voltò e si mise a correre, sentì degli spari e delle grida in sottofondo. Alzò il capo e vide una serie di altri caccia americani sorvolare la zona, sopra la radura si sentiva il rombo dei motori, chinò il capo, le gonfie vene del collo gli pulsavano. Sentì il rumore di una gip, si voltò sgranando gli occhi e vide Clint alla guida del mezzo senza il tettuccio. Corse in quella direzione e saltò su, ansimando, il battito cardiaco accelerato gli rimbombava nelle orecchie. Natasha lo abbracciò e lo scienziato alzò il capo, guardando il viso pallido della russa.  
“Andrà tutto bene, te lo prometto” rassicurò con tono gelido.

  


  


  

Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:

Personaggi: Bruce, Clint

Prompt: Visibilità

 

  
  


Cap.9 A casa delle spie

 

“Puoi rimanere con me in questa casa. In fondo adesso anche io sono un ricercato” spiegò Clint. Si portò la lattina di birra alle labbra e la sorseggiò. Accavallò le gambe appoggiando i piedi su un tavolinetto e alzò il capo, facendo mulinare i corti capelli castani. Due ciocche gli finirono sulla guancia rosata e una davanti all'occhio dall'iride azzurra-grigiastra. Bruce si tolse gli occhiali, li pulì con la stoffa della maglietta. Ripeté il gesto ritmicamente per sei volte, deglutì e strinse le gambe. Arcuò la schiena e fece cigolare il divano sotto di lui.

“Questa casa è piccola. L’altro potrebbe non gradirla” spiegò. Rimise gli occhiali e li sollevò con l’indice. Si leccò le labbra ripetutamente e si massaggiò il collo.

Clint si alzò in piedi e appoggiò la lattina vuota sul tavolinetto.

“Preferirei cambiasse prospettiva. Se lei si trasforma qui potrebbe diventare un leggero problema” spiegò. Indietreggiò di una decina di passi e montò l’arco legato alla sua cintura. Tolse i pezzi di una freccia dalla faretra e montò anch’essa. Incoccò la freccia e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Qui non ci troverebbero mai, ma ….” Spiegò. Scoccò la freccia, questa infilzò la lattina e cadde di lato con un tintinnio.

“ … un mostro verde ci darebbe una certa visibilità. Lei non crede?” domandò. Bruce sorrise, ispessendo le occhiaie e le rughe sul suo viso.

“E lei è uno che s’intende di ciò che è ben visibile. Vero?” domandò. Clint piegò di lato il capo e sorrise.

“Solo quando le cose sono sufficientemente lontane” rispose.

  


  


  

Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:

Personaggi:Bruce Banner/Hulk,Natasha Romanoff

Prompt: conosci la leggenda di Anastasia?

Cap.10 Anastasia

“Non è pericoloso per lei continuare a lavorare nello S.H.I.E.L.D.?” domandò Bruce. Un rivolo di sudore gli scese lungo la guancia ossuta, finendo nella barba rada che gli copriva guance e mento. Raggiunse la finestra coperta da delle tapparelle bianche, allargò due listelli con indice e pollice. Guardò il cielo azzurro oltre il vetro, sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi accecato dalla luce.

“Io non rischio” spiegò con voce sensuale. Si voltò, i lunghi capelli vermigli le ondeggiarono intorno al viso. Si voltò e guardò la camera da letto attraverso la porta aperta. Clint aveva il petto nudo, le cicatrici pallide sulle sue spalle erano rigate dal sudore. L’agente tirò una serie di calci alti, girò su se stesso e saltò. Atterrò sul bordo della sedia, questa ondeggiò, lui piegò le gambe, arcuò la schiena e allargò le braccia. La sedia si rimise ritta e lui rimase lì appollaiato.

-Rimane sempre l’acrobata da circo che ho conosciuto da ragazzina- pensò. Si voltò, raggiunse uno stipetto e ne tirò fuori un contenitore di metallo.

“Vuole del caffè dottore?” domandò. Banner si voltò di scatto verso di lei e le iridi gli brillarono di verde.

“Preferisco della camomilla” spiegò. La russa annuì, strinse le piene labbra vermiglie e accese il gas. Una ciocca vermiglia le finì tra i candidi seni sodi.

“E’ da un po’ che me lo chiedo. Lei …” mormorò. Natasha sorrise e aprì il rubinetto, mettendovi di sotto un pentolino.

“Diamoci del tu, viviamo insieme” rispose gentilmente. Bruce deglutì, i nervi del collo si gonfiarono, la mano divenne verde e grande due volte il normale.

“Conosci la leggenda di Anastasia?” chiese. Natasha digrignò i denti, lasciò cadere il pentolino nel lavandino e ansimò. I denti le si allungarono, si voltò, le iridi azzurre brillavano.

“Non sei l’unico che combatte con i suoi demoni. Evita simili domande” sibilò. Bruce sorrise e le iridi brillarono nuovamente di verde.

“Come desideri” disse. Natasha si voltò, inspirò ed espirò ripetutamente. Bruce si voltò, le iridi tornarono verdi e la mano normale. Il battito cardiaco era irregolare e gli risuonava nelle orecchie.

Inizio modulo

  


Fine modulo

  


  


  

SCUSATE PER L'OOC, scritto a lezione!

Ha partecipato all'Easter Egg Days:

Prompt: Domanda fondamentale sulla vita, sull'universo e su tutto quanto  
  
  


  
Cap.11 Lezioni di morte

Bruce incrociò le gambe sul divano.

“Quindi questo appartamento è suo?” chiese.

“La ragnetta aveva qualche informazione da far sparire e una casa da trovare” rispose Tony. Si portò il termos di caffè alle labbra.

“Questo non spiega perché sta ospitando me e Clint” borbottò Bruce. Si passò l’indice sotto il colletto strofinandolo sulla pelle umida.

“Caffè?” gli rispose Tony. Bruce osservò le sue iridi color cioccolato e abbassò lo sguardo fissando il suo pizzetto. Un rivolo di sudore gli scese lungo la fronte.

“E’ un’eccitante” ribatté. Allungò la mano e spostò il tappo del termos colmo di caffè che Stark gli porgeva.  Tony si leccò le labbra e osservò i segni bianchi sui polsi dell’altro.

“Stai imparando il disagio dalle onedirectionine, science bro?” domandò. Le iridi di Banner brillarono di riflessi verdi.  Bruce abbassò il capo e i capelli gli aderirono al viso ingrigito e madido di sudore.

“Me lo ha insegnato un vecchio indiano di oltre duecento anni. Lo faceva per cercare di ricordare alla morte la propria esistenza. Lo aveva dimenticato quando era passata a prendere i suoi pronipoti” sussurrò con voce rauca. Tony si sporse, gli prese la mano e gli mise il tappo sul palmo.

“Smettila di fare finta che si tratti di domande sull’universo, sulla vita e su tutto quanto. Non accetti l’amico in verde solo perché hai paura di non essere all’altezza” disse sicuro. Si tolse gli occhiali da sole da sopra il capo e li indossò.

  


  


    
Ha partecipato alla challenge roulette: fate la vostra storia.  
Prompt 17: http://www.zerochan.net/1588056  
  
  
  
  
  


Cap. 12  In giro per la città

 

Bruce socchiuse gli occhi, sentendoli bruciare per la luce solare e le sue rughe d’espressione s’ispessirono. Una ciocca ingrigita nei capelli sporchi e arruffati gli aderì alla fronte sudata. La pelle era grigiastra e pallida, nonostante alcuni punti fossero scottati dal sole. Osservò la bambina dai capelli biondi stringere uno scudo in plastica di Capitan America. La guardò saltellare sul posto, il vestito arancione a un pezzo che indossava aveva un girasole sul petto. Si leccò le labbra e si voltò. Un altro bambino all’interno del negozio dimenare un pugno di Hulk di gommapiuma grande quanto il suo braccio. Il dottore strinse a sé la cartellina e si voltò. Passò oltre una fontana, dai getti d’acqua si staccavano delle gocce che spruzzarono l’uomo inumidendogli l’abito.

“Molti considerano come un premio o un gioco la mia dannazione” bisbigliò. Si grattò il collo, un rivolo di sudore gli scese lungo la guancia e sentì pizzicare all’attaccatura dei capelli.

“Il consumismo la rende roba per bambini”. Aggiunse sempre con voce roca bassissima. Schivò una donna con un passeggino, passò oltre un uomo in sedia a rotelle e fece lo slalom tra una decina di uomini in giacca e cravatta.

“Mr. Stark, invece, dice addirittura che è un dono come un’armatura per aiutare gente” borbottò. Alzò gli occhi verso l’alto e osservò il cielo azzurro.

“Per me resta una maledizione” mormorò a voce inudibile. Le sue parole erano coperte dal brusio di voci tutt’intorno e dai clacson degli autoveicoli.

  


  


    
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Personaggi: StevexTony  
Prompt: strudel e mirtilli  
  
  
  
Cap. 13 Steven Rogers  
  
  
Tony tagliò una fetta di strudel, succo di mirtilli misto a ciliege colò sul vassoio macchiandolo di cremisi. L'uomo portò alla bocca la fetta di dolce; lo zucchero a velo si era attaccato alle dita sporcandole di bianco. Diede un morso, socchiuse gli occhi e piegò il capo in avanti porgendo la fetta di dolce verso Steve; sogghignò piegando la testa verso destra.  
"Strudel ai mirtilli?" chiese.  
"Non si faceva alle mele, Stark?" domandò Steve redendo roco il tono.   
Strinse a sé lo scudo e corrugò la fronte.  
"Spiegami inoltre perché hai ospitato Bruce, Natasha e Clint in questo appartamento".   
Aggiunse, indurendo la voce. Tony scrollò le spalle, diede un altro morso al dolce e dimenò in aria una mano facendo spargere lo zucchero a velo. Deglutì, inarcò un sopracciglio e spostò il peso sul piede destro.  
"Forse nel paleolitico" rispose.  
Prese lo strudel con la sinistra, indicò la stanza con la destra e sogghignò.  
"Inoltre, spiegami perché dovrei dirti chi ospito, dove e perché".  
Bruce si pulì gli occhiali sopra la maglietta e abbassò lo sguardò, i capelli ingrigiti gli finirono davanti al viso.  
"Posso averla io una fetta del dolce?" domandò, sentendo l'addome gorgogliare.  
Steve si voltò verso di lui e lo guardò avanzare, le spalle curve erano gonfie e premevano contro la stoffa della camicia. Tony sorrise, si voltò e gli porse quella che aveva in mano; fece l'occhiolino afferrandone una seconda.  
"A te ne servono due, o la mia enorme bestia verde preferita resterà a digiuno".  
Sventolò le due fette di dolce, annuì.  
"Chiunque dovrebbe assaggiare lo strudel ai mirtilli. Non come certi dinosauri che mangiano solo ciò che è approvato".  
"Mr Stark" si lamentò Bruce.   
Sentì Steve sbuffare e abbassò lo sguardo fissando il pavimento.  
"La ringrazio, non sapevo che ospitarmi fosse un'idea sua" sussurrò Bruce con voce rauca.  
Tony accentuò il sorriso, gli occhi gli brillarono e allargò le braccia.  
"Adoro le cose in grande".

  


  


    
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Prompt: Falco pellegrino  
  
Cap.14 Falco pellegrino  
  
"Credevo di essere io il falco pellegrino, ma a quanto pare è Stark. Non fa altro che andare e venire" mormorò Clint. Grattucciò la superfice delle carote, tenendo gli occhi socchiusi.  
"Tra lui e Steve le cose vanno sempre peggio, mi sento in colpa" mormorò Banner. Mise i gomiti sul tavolo, si tolse gli occhiali appoggiandoli sul ripiano di legno e affondò il viso tra le mani.  
"Per il fatto che ci ospitano?" domandò Clint. Bruce sospirò rumorosamente dal naso, il suo viso si riempì di rughe.  
"No, è stata una mia idea recuperare i rottami dei Chitauriani" brontolò.  
"Sei uno scienziato, è ovvio che tu voglia studiarli. E anche Tony si era ormai ossessionato che voleva capirci qualcosa" ribatté Clint. Mise un'altra carota sotto l'acqua, leccandosi le labbra. La mise in un piatto accanto a un coltello, sopra le rondelle di un'altra carota affettata.  
"Ed inoltre Steve stesso ha detto che non potevamo lasciare quella roba in mano all'Hydra" ribatté Clint. Bruce abbassò le mani, le mise sul tavolo e sospirò nuovamente in modo rumoroso.  
"Ho solo paura che il nostro  _falco pellegrino_  venga abbattuto dallo scudo di Capitan America" brontolò.  
"Fidati, è più probabile che Stark becchi a morte Steve" ribatté Clint, chiudendo il rubinetto.

  


  


    
Scritta sentendo:   
  


Thirty Seconds To Mars - Hurricane (Censored Version)

Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Prompt: Silenzio  
  
Cap.15 Corteggiamento  
  
  
"Tra te e Clint c'è spesso un silenzio prolungato" mormorò Bruce. Si pulì gli occhiali sulla camicia spiegazzata, guardando Natasha ai suoi piedi fare una serie di flessioni. Si rimise gli occhiali e avvampò, osservando i sodi glutei di lei ben definiti stretti dai pantaloni di pelle nera.  
"Non abbiamo bisogno di parlare, è così nelle squadre di agenti ben addestrati" rispose la rossa.  Ad ogni flessione i suoi boccoli vermigli oscillavano, la luce solare li faceva splenderi di riflessi aranciati. Bruce si passò il dito sotto il naso e alzò lo sguardo, osservando il soffitto.  
"E voi siete solo questo?" chiese con voce rauca.  
Natasha allargò le gambe ed iniziò a fare una serie di flessioni sostenendosi con una mano sola.  
"Andiamo a letto insieme, se è questo che chiedi" ribatté. Bruce si grattò la punta dell'orecchio e sospirò.  
"Si vede che siete una coppia" biascicò. Natasha gemette ed i capelli rossi le finirono davanti al viso.  
"Clint è sposato e non con me. E non sono l'unica assassina che si porta a letto" sibilò. Bruce sgranò gli occhi e le sue iridi si tinsero di verde. Scosse il capo e riabbassò lo sguardo.  
"Non state insieme?" domandò. Natasha si sedette sul pavimento, si voltò e alzò lo sguardo fissandolo negli occhi.  
"Rifiuta categoricamente di mettersi con gente come me. Troppo giovane e troppo spaventata dai propri demoni" ribatté. Bruce s'inginocchiò davanti a lei e le prese la mano nella propria.  
"Permettimi allora di riempire io quei silenzi" mormorò. Natasha guardò la mano di lui, osservò la pelle abbronzata e i peli che vi risaltavano di sopra.  
"Vedremo se mi darai motivo di accettare" ribatté.

  


  


    
Scritta sentendo:   
  


Thirty Seconds To Mars - Hurricane 

Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Prompt: possessione demoniaca,| controllo totale, stai esagerando!|  
  
Cap.16 La rabbia del capitano  
  
"Stark è impazzito!" gridò Steve. Afferrò un bicchiere e lo lanciò contro la parete, mandandolo in frantumi. Bruce impallidì e guardò il capitano in viso, osservò la sua fronte corrugata, le iridi azzurre brillanti e intravide i denti tra le labbra socchiuse.  
"Tu non sembri messo meglio. Tutto questo macismo tra voi finirà per scatenare l'altro" ringhiò Banner. Steve incassò il capo tra le spalle e strinse i pugni, fino a far sbiancare le nocche.  
"E' sotto una possessione demoniaca o non mi spiego" sibilò. Bruce sospirò, raggiunse il divano e vi si sedette, affondandoci.  
"Vedi di non distruggere tu l'appartamento" biascicò. Steve avanzò con un paio di passi cadenzati, a gamba tesa con la schiena rigida. Arrivò fino alla parete e tornò indietro, Bruce lo guardò ripetere l'avanti e indietro un paio di volte.  
"Prima dice che non vuole più fare armi e cose che esplodono; ed ora sta creando un vero e proprio esercito preventivo. Ha difeso Hulk in tutti i modi, ed ora lo hanno visto con il generale Ross a parlare di registrazione" ringhiò Steve.  
"Stai esagerando! Sono solo voci e tu già lo accusi come se fosse sotto un qualche controllo totale! Piantala prima che Clint ti senta, lui sì che ne ha passati di problemi simili!" ruggì Banner. Il suo collo s'ingrossò e il suo viso si tinse di verde. Steve si voltò verso di lui ed indietreggiò. Bruce inspirò ed espirò un paio di volte, massaggiandosi il collo.  
"Forse ha capito anche lui quanto è pericoloso l'Altro" borbottò. Steve lo indicò con l'indice e socchiuse gli occhi.  
"Non dirlo neanche per scherzo" lo rimproverò con voce dura. Bruce sorrise e piegò il capo.  
"Faresti prima ad ammettere che non vuoi accettare che Stark possa crescere e fare i discorsi che ci si aspetta da uno nella sua posizione" ribatté. Steve abbassò il braccio e gli diede le spalle.  
"Ho già perso suo padre, non permetterò a un altro Stark di tradire se stesso" sibilò.

  


  


    
Scritta sentendo:   
  


Thirty Seconds To Mars - Hurricane 

Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Prompt:  ho visto cosa facevi l'altra notte con quel bisturi  
  
Cap.17 Non colpevolizzarti  
  
Tony avanzò, tenendo le mani in tasca e la schiena curva.   
"Sai, i tuoi modi di passare le notti sono sempre troppo da ragazzina di tumblr" si lamentò Tony. Bruce si appoggiò al ripiano di metallo accanto alla carcassa di Ultron con la schiena e fece oscillare una penna.  
"Alle volte sei incomprensibile" ribatté Tony alzò le mani tenendo le braccia piegate.  
"Cosa ci vuoi fare, un genio come me deve neccessariamente essere incomprenso" ribatté. Afferrò la maschera da saldatore e se la passò da una mano all'altra. Bruce sospirò e allargò a sua volta le braccia.  
"Cerca di spiegarti allora" ribatté. Le sue spalle si gonfiarono sotto la camicia assumendo sfumature verdi. Stark si mise la maschera e la figura di Hulk si rifletté nel vetro di essa.  
"Non riesci proprio ad accettare il ragazzone, vero? Eppure mi ha salvato la vita" ribatté. Banner gli diede le spalle e strinse con entrambe le mani il ripiano metallico, abbassando lo sguardo e fissando Ultron.  
"Se nemmeno tu riesci ad accettarlo, adesso" ringhiò. Tony si tolse la maschera e la appoggiò su un ripiano metallico.  
"Un uomo di scienza come te che crede nelle voci non comprovate? Mi deludi science bro, pensavo parlassimo la stessa lingua" ribatté lo Stark. Le spalle di Bruce tornarono normali e lo scenziato gemette. Tony lo raggiunse e si appoggiò con le mani sullo stesso ripiano, fianco a fianco con l'altro.  
"Ho visto cosa facevi l'altra notte con quel bisturi. C'è differenza tra tentare di uccidersi e seviziarsi. Non devi punirti per qualche cosa" ribatté. Bruce si voltò e lo guardò.  
"Vale anche per te. Non devi caricarti del peso del mondo" ringhiò. Stark gli sorrise e socchiuse gli occhi, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.  
"Non è colpa tua se _mamma e papà_  litigano" ribatté. Bruce sbuffò.

  


  


    
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Prompt: fast food  
  
  
  
Cap.18 Strani incontri  
  
"Forse non è stata una buona idea venire a mangiare qui" sussurrò Bruce. Clint parcheggiò e Banner rabbrividì guardando passare una macchina militare. Clint spense il motore ed osservò i fanali di altre macchine in lontananza.  
"Non mi va di essere in mezzo a una guerra civile in casa" borbottò. Bruce si tolse gli occhiali e se li pulì contro la camicia.  
"Tony si comporta come se fosse un normale litigio tra amici o una lite matrimoniale. Ed io che pensavo stesse finalmente maturando". Sospirò e guardò Clint aprire il cruscotto. Lo osservò tastare e inarcò un sopracciglio.  
"La vista da vicino è proprio un problema" borbottò. Clint ridacchiò e annuì.  
"Cosa ti serve? Il portafoglio?" chiese. Barton negò con il capo, facendo ondeggiare le piastrine militari che portava al collo.  
"I fazzolettini" ribatté. Bruce si sporse, si rimise gli occhiali e prese un pacchetto di fazzoletti mettendolo in mano a Clint. Il soldato lo aprì, ne tirò fuori il primo e si soffiò il naso.  
"Dai è un fast food, non moriremo" ribatté. Bruce sospirò e aprì lo sportello.  
"Sarà pieno di gente" borbottò. Entrambi scesero e Clint chiuse a chiave la macchina. Si diressero verso il fast food, passarono di fianco a una serie di macchine parcheggiate, superarono due camionisti intenti a fumare una sigaretta e si fermarono di scatto. Bruce sgranò gli occhi, spalancando la bocca, il battito cardiaco gli accelerò e la pelle gli divenne verdastra. Clint ridacchiò e allargò le braccia.  
"Thor, non era in New Mexico? Stark ha invitato anche te?" chiese. Thor si passò una mano tra i capelli biondi e sbatté gli occhi.  
"Midgard è piccolo" brontolò.  
"Vieni, mangiamo insieme. Così ti raccontiamo dell'esperimento scientifico di Stark e Bruce". Propose Clint, assumendo un tono ironico alla fine.

  


  


    
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Prompt: hamburger a poco prezzo  
  
  
  
Cap.19 Le sofferenze di Thor  
  
Thor si portò una lattina alle labbra, il suo viso era oscurato da una trentina di lattine vuote accatastate, teneva il mento appoggiato contro il tavolino di plastica rossa e sospirava.  
"Sei veramente lontano da dove ti pensavamo" disse Clint. Banner scostò un paio di lattine e vide la faccia della semidivinità coperta dai lunghi capelli biondi.  
"Clint ... non credo voglia parlare ..." mormorò. Arrossì e chinò il capo, i piedi gli divennero verdi e si gonfiarono premendo contro le scarpe.  
"Noi siamo venuti qui perché fanno ottimi hamburger a poco prezzo" spiegò Barton. Thor finì il contenuto della lattina e sbuffò, sporgendo il labbro in fuori.  
"Dai Bruce, prova a coinvolgerlo anche tu nella discussione". Incitò Barton, sorridendo. Bruce si grattò il collo fino ad arrossarlo.  
"Hai qualche problema con la ragazza, vero? Io anche ero depresso quando mi ha lasciato" farfugliò.  
"Lady Jane ha trovato un compagno più degno di me" brontolò Thor. Clint addentò il panino e masticò rumorosamente, Bruce gli tirò un calcio facendolo gemere.  
"Guarda che è dura quando sai che la tua ragazza 'sta con qualcuno meno problematico di te e non puoi neanche essere geloso" ringhiò. Clint leccò un po' di ketchup dal suo hambuger.  
"Si trova di meglio. Tu, sbaglio, o ci provi con Nath?" chiese. Bruce grugnì, divenendo totalmente rosso.  
"Capirai allora la terribile sofferenza di non poter sfiorare una delicata creatura, perché la tua forza brutale potrebbe spezzarla. E semplici baci e carezza ad una donna mal si abbinano" biascicò Thor. Si alzò, raggiunse un piano frigo e prese altre quattro lattine, abbracciandole. Di sottofondo si sentiva una musica provenire dagli altoparlanti dell'autogrill e il brusio di voci di altre persone.  
"Non farci caso. La sua ragazza lo ha mollato sicuramente perché passa il tempo su Asgard e non sulla Terra" spiegò Clint. Si sporse e diede una pacca sulla spalla a Bruce.  
"Sarà meglio parlargli di Ultron e dell'aria che tira, affrontare i problemi personali tra noi significa dar fuoco alla mistura esplosiva che siamo" brontolò lo scienziato.

  


  


    
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Prompt:  
Supermercato  
  
  
  
Cap.20 La nuova fidanzata di Thor  
  
  
"Quindi i tuoi amici ti hanno invitato a stare da loro?" domandò Darcy. Thor annuì, afferrò un paio di lattine di birra e le gettò dentro il carrello. La giovane si raddrizzò gli occhiali e si mordicchiò il labbro.  
"Non so se riuscirei a studiare in un appartamento così popolato" sussurrò. Il semidio sospirò, tenendo il capo incassato tra le spalle. Darcy si mise a correre, superò un commesso e raggiunse il ripiano dei cereali. Prese una decina di scatole colorate, si voltò, corse fino al carrello e ve le gettò dentro.  
"Eppure stai prendendo ciò di cui ti sostenti" mormorò con voce roca Thor. Darcy annuì e si massaggiò il collo.  
"Non posso lasciarti solo. Insomma, siete super-eroi super fighi e forzuti e poi non sapete fare la spesa al supermercato" ribatté. Thor sospirò, roteando gli occhi e sentì la mora cingergli il braccio muscoloso.  
"Non temo la solitudine e la tua mancanza. Con me ho Mjolnir" ribatté. Darcy batté un paio di volte le palpebre e si staccò.  
"Te lo devo chiedere da una vita. Cos’è Myeu-muh?" chiese. Thor sbuffò, si mise la mano al fianco cingendo il manico di legno del martello e lo sollevò.  
"M-j-o-l-n-i-r" sancì. La luce di alcune lampadine tremò. Darcy sorrise, batté le mani tra loro facendo vedere lo smalto viola che si era messa e facendo ondeggiare i suoi seni sodi.  
"Oh Mjolnir. Parlavi del tuo martello!". Comprese. Thor annuì, si rimise il martello al fianco e spinse il martello.  
"Pensi che Jane continuerà a fare cose supersegrete? Cioè quasi quasi era meglio quando la lasciavi tu, almeno si metteva il pigiama. Non che fosse una cosa bella, ma da quando non ha funzionato con quel Richard è impossibile farla uscire di casa o farle svelare cosa sta facendo. Sai, quando abbiamo incontrato te si era lasciata con il primo ragazzo ed era per questo che si era buttata così tanto nel lavoro. Perciò per lei andava anche bene morire sul lavoro, ma non per me. Al diavolo, morire per soli tre crediti? Vogliamo scherzare". Darcy si mise a parlare velocemente. Thor la guardò gesticolare, osservò le sue gote rosate e le sue labbra rosse muoversi rapidamente.  
"Mi innamoro sempre di chi prima odiavo, donna dal fulmine in scatoletta" sussurrò. Darcy avvampò, si voltò di scatto e gli diede un paio di colpi sul braccio muscoloso.  
"Vedi di riprenderti, cavernicolo dalla voce orrenda. Già non si capisce niente quando parli e sei allegro, figuriamoci quando brontoli perché sei triste" lo rimproverò. Thor annuì.

  


  


    
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Prompt:  
spazzatura  
  
  
  
Cap.21 Steve incontra Darcy  
  
  
Darcy stringeva al petto un peluche di Stich, la cui testa blu era grande due volte quella della proprietaria. Si sporse in avanti, facendo ondeggiare la vestaglia rosa che indossava.   
"Salve" salutò. Steve sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi, si alzò in piedi stringendo la tazza di caffé al petto e si voltò.  
"E lei chi sarebbe?" domandò e la voce gli tremò.  
"Credo che sia andata così: Clint ha detto a Thor che poteva rimanere, Thor però non resta senza di me, allora sono restata anche io. La signorina Natasha ha detto che è felice di avere un'altra donna con cui parlare, le manca la Hill, sa? Io con Maria ho parlato, è stata l'unica a rispondermi dello stupido S.H.I.E.L.D.. Venendo a noi, comunque, ho conosciuto il Signor Stark! Capisce, TONY STARK!" strillò. Steve mugolò, si coprì un'orecchio con la mano e mise il viso dietro la tazza.  
"Il padrone di casa le ha detto che può rimanere, signorina?" chiese. Gemette di dolore sentendo quella strilla.  
"Sì!" strepitò. Steve sorseggiò il caffé, stringendo gli occhi e corrugando la fronte. Darcy ticchettò sui pettorali di Steve, sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi e avvicinò il suo viso a quello di lui.  
"E’ vero che hai la supersobrietà? No, perché ad un paio di feste al college mi sarebbe servita" sussurrò. Steve espirò rumorosamente dal naso ed abbassò la tazza.  
"Mi dica signorina, lei che rapporti ha con Thor?" chiese. Darcy sorrise, stringendo Stich al petto con entrambe le braccia.  
"Siamo fidanzati ... almeno finché lui non sparirà per anni nello spazio o io non sarò morta di vecchiaia perché lui sa, non lo fa" ribatté. Steve deglutì a vuoto.  
"Capisco" sussurrò, sentendo la gola secca. Indietreggiò di un paio di passi.  
"Io credo che ... andrò a buttare la spazzatura" mormorò. Si voltò e si mise a correre.

  


  


    
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Prompt:  
busta della spesa  
  
  
  
Cap.22 I consigli di Thor  
  
"Tony ha detto che ci farà trasverire in un posto più grande, in questo appartamento non ci entriamo più tra un po'" spiegò Bruce. Guardò Thor appoggiare la busta della spesa sul tavolo e socchiuse gli occhi.  
"Clint non mi aveva detto che veniva pure una ragazza. Potrei farle del male" sussurrò. Thor crollò seduto sul divanetto accanto a Bruce, facendolo tremare e provocando un tonfo sordo. Bruce rabbrividì, il suo pugno divenne immenso e verde, abbattendosi sulla semidivinità che rovinò al suolo. Banner arrossì, il suo pugno tornò normale e deglutì a vuoto"  
"Scusa" sussurrò. Si alzò in piedi, si mise in ginocchio accanto all'Asgardiano e gli porse una mano. Thor l'afferrò e Bruce lo rimise in piedi, Thor gli diede qualche leggera pacca sulla spalla.  
"Non temere, la giovane che ho condotto con me sa quando essere valorosi e quando correre per mettersi in salvo" ribatté. Bruce si morse il labbro ed annuì, premendosi gli occhiali contro il viso.  
"Hai successo con le donne. E perché sei un guerriero?" domandò. Thor si sedette nuovamente sul divanetto.  
"Io credo che le donne trovino noi guerrieri patetici, è un altro il motivo per cui sono attratte da noi: la nostra vicinanza alla morte. Perché più sei vicino alla morte, più ti senti vivo. E' questo loro lo vedono, lo sentono" rispose. Bruce si sedette accanto a lui e deglutì.  
"E' per questo che Natasha non apprezza quando le regalo fiori e cioccolattini? E' una donna che ama la morte?" chiese. Thor annuì ed accavallò le gambe.  
"Milady Natasha è una guerriera a sua volta. E sono di quelle donne che io non ho mai saputo compiacere" ribatté.  
  
  


Inizio modulo

  


    
Scritta sentendo: Stia con noi.   
Non vedo l'ora di vedere Tom fare Lumier.  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Prompt:  
\- E’ quel qualcuno che è entrato nella mia vita dalla porta sul retro, ci resterà sempre – pensò.  
  
  
  
  
Cap.23 Richard  
  
  


Jane chiuse le tende, si passò la mano tra i capelli e sospirò. Si voltò e vide l’uomo nella stanza avanzare, i suoi vestiti divennero lunghi e neri, le sue vesti si tinsero di riflessi verde e oro. Loki socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi divennero verde smeraldo, raggiunse il divano e si sedette.

“Se Thor scopre che in realtà Richard eri tu, scoppierà un gigantesco putiferio” si lamentò Jane. Loki sorrise, socchiuse le labbra rosee e mise le mani affusolate sopra le ginocchia.

“Io glielo avevo detto che mi piacevi” sussurrò. Fece un occhiolino a Jane che arrossì, si portò una mano alla bocca e tossì.

“Io sono seria” si lamentò. Loki chiuse gli occhi, reclinò il capo e questo gli affondò nello schienale del divano.

“Thor non si accorgerebbe neanche se un pentapalmo gli salisse sulle spalle. E’ troppo intento a divertirsi con i suoi nuovi amici” sussurrò. Mise una mano sul sedile accanto a sé e ci ticchettò di sopra.

“Che ne diresti se ci divertissimo anche noi? Prima di questa sera, sarà inutile utilizzare i telescopi, no?” chiese con voce seducente. Jane si sedette accanto a lui, con le gambe strette e sospirò.

“Non so fino a che punto sia giusto quello che stiamo facendo. In fondo Thor è tuo fratello, tutta la tua famiglia” mormorò. Loki le passò il braccio intorno alle spalle e se la avvicinò.

"La famiglia è proprio questo. Persone che ti odiano ma non ti uccidono perché sarebbero le prime a essere sospettate" rispose con voce calda.

 Jane chiuse gli occhi e appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Loki, mentre lui le accarezzava i capelli.

\- E’ quel qualcuno che è entrato nella mia vita dalla porta sul retro, ci resterà sempre – pensò.

  
  


  
  


    
Scritta sentendo: Uno sguardo d'amore.  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Prompt:  
Ogni volta che Bruce Banner le sorrideva, faceva un po' più caldo.  
  
  
  
  
Cap.24 Ultron inizia a dare problemi  
  
Bruce guardò lo schermo olografico, il sudore gli scendeva lungo il viso e una serie di numeri bianchi lampeggiavano.  
"Non ha senso" mormorò con voce roca. Ci fu un fruscio alle sue spalle, Natasha lo raggiunse e gli avvicinò le labbra carnose all'orecchio.  
"Cosa?" domandò. Bruce si voltò, saltando di lato. Il battito cardiaco gli accelerò, abbassò lo sguardo ed osservò i numeri del battito sopra lo schermo dell'orologio.  
"Ciao Natasha. Cosa ci fai qui?" domandò.  
"Ti vedo allarmato. Cosa sta succedendo?" chiese Natasha. Mise una mano sul calcio della pistola e piegò di lato il capo, socchiudendo gli occhi. Bruce si tolse gli occhiali e se li pulì sulla camicia, incassando il capo tra le spalle.  
"Ultron, sta già reagendo e noi non abbiamo ancora fatto nemmeno un interfaccia" spiegò. Indicò lo schermo olografico con gli occhiali. Guardò il petto di Natasha e avvertì una fitta al basso ventre, osservando la linea dei suoi seni.  
"Cioè?" chiese la spia. Bruce si rimise gli occhiali e incrociò le braccia al petto.  
"Mettiamola così. Sembra che stia prendendo vita, ed io e Tony non abbiamo fatto niente" spiegò. Le iridi verdi di Natasha brillarono di riflessi scuri.  
"Dovresti avvertire Stark" ribatté. Banner la guardò camminargli intorno e sorrise.  
"Ci sto provando, ma sembra tranquillo. Forse non dovremmo giocare con qualcosa di così pericoloso" rispose. Natasha sfoderò la pistola e la caricò.  
"Vado ad avvisare Tony" disse con tono deciso.  
"Non che l'Altro sia a rischio" sussurrò Banner e le sue iridi brillarono di verde. Natasha avvicinò al viso.  
"Dentro Hulk ci sei tu e non voglio ti succeda qualcosa" sussurrò dolcemente. Le sue gote divennero rosate, guardando il sorriso di Bruce.  
\- Perché ogni volta che mi sorride sento così caldo? - pensò.

  
  


  
  


    
Scritta sentendo: Uno sguardo d'amore.  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Prompt: Giardino dell'Eden  
  
  
  
Cap.25 Hulk salva Natasha  
  
Natasha raggiunse la porta dell'abitazione, sentì una serie di tonfi alle sue spalle. Socchiuse gli occhi avertendo Steve urlare, gli strilli di Darcy e si voltò. Sgranò gli occhi guardando Thor atterrare svenuto ai suoi piedi. Si voltò nella direzione da cui era volato e vide Ultron avanzare, strisciava il piede non completato, metà del suo corpo non era finito, gli uscivano fili elettrici da più punti, i suoi occhi e la sua bocca ricavati nel metallo con una serie di fessure storte brillavano di luce blu elettrico.  
"Tu ..." biascicò. Deglutì, alzò la pistola e sparò una serie di colpi, i proiettili rimbalzarono sulla corazza.  
"Sono molto più di un tu. Sono l'armatura che protegge e avvolge questo mondo" rispose Ultron. Allargò le braccia e piegò di lato il capo. Steve cercò di colpirlo con lo scudo al viso, Ultron lo afferrò con una mano e utilizzò l'altra per spezzarlo a metà.  
"Preferirei essere qualcosa più di un tu. Possiamo conoscerci meglio. Creare un nostro giardino dell'Eden" spiegò. Schioccò le dita e una serie di armature abbatterono le pareti. Natasha le vide volare verso di lei con uno scatto e si protesse il viso con un braccio. Il pavimento si sfondò e Hulk balzò davanti a lei, la afferrò stringendola al petto. I missili anticarro lanciati dalle armature lo colpirono alla schiena ed esplosero, creando del fumo. Hulk sfondò il tetto e proseguì il balzò, atterrò sfondando il cemento e continuò a saltare tra i palazzi.  
"Dobbiamo tornare indietro! Gli altri sono in pericolo!" gridò. Hulk proseguì a saltare, raggiunse una foresta e la appoggiò su una roccia.  
"Tu pericolo!" gridò. Indietreggiò e si batté i pugni sul petto.  
"Ti preoccupi e parli?" chiese Natasha, la sua voce tremò.

  
  


  
  


    
Scritta sentendo: Uno sguardo d'amore.  
L'immagine è di Claudia Saini.  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Prompt: son certo che, mi sono illuso, lei non mi aveva mai guardato con quel viso  
  
  
  
Cap.26 Hulk e Natasha  
  
  


_Son certo che, mi sono illuso. Lei non mi aveva mai guardato con quel viso._

Natasha cadde in ginocchio, alzò il capo e vide Hulk davanti a lei. Sentiva il bestione grugnire e sbuffare dalle narici dilatate. La rossa avvertì il proprio battito cardiaco accelerare, socchiuse le labbra e lo vide avanzare. Vide il proprio riflesso nelle iridi verdi del gigante. Hulk allargò le braccia, si sporse in avanti e ruggì. Natasha chiuse gli occhi, il fiato dell'altro le investì il viso e le fece ondeggiare i boccoli.  
"Tu ... mi hai salvato?" domandò Natasha. Allungò una mano e sorrise. Hulk abbassò il capo, guardò le dita affusolate e pallide di lei. Allungò a sua volta la mano, la appoggiò su quella di Natasha, piegò di lato il capo e socchiuse gli occhi. Grugnì, corrugò la fronte dalla pelle verde scuro e strinse i denti. La Romanoff continuò a sorridere, allungò l'altra mano e sfiorò quella di Hulk. Il gigante verde si scostò, indietreggiando, si voltò e si mise a correre. Balzò, i suoi piedi sfiorarono le punte aguzze degli abeti della foresta e atterrò davanti a un laghetto. Si sporse, mettendosi in ginocchio e vide il riflesso di Banner deformato dall'acqua.  
"Lei gentile" brontolò Hulk. Bruce abbassò lo sguardo, dietro le lenti.  
"Ci saremo illusi, nessuno potrebbe mai amare un mostro" mormorò. Hulk si voltò, piegò il capo e sorrise.  
"Lei gentile" ripeté.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


    
Scritta sulle note di:  "Mystery" by Brooke Fraser  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Prompt: "C'è chi si sente un dio e chi si accontenta di uccidere i propri sims"  
  
  
  
Cap.27 Thor scopre di Loki e Jane  
  
  


“Non credi che sia un’occupazione futile, muovere degli omini su uno schermo?” chiese Loki. Alzò la mano facendo sollevare dal tavolinetto davanti a loro un cioccolatino da una cornucopia dorata. Il cioccolatino era avvolto da un pulviscolo verde e si scartò. Jane allungò le gambe oltre il bordo del divanetto, sdraiandosi al contrario. Ticchettò un paio di volte sullo schermo del tablet e sbuffò. Osservò due uomini intenti a ballare in una casa digitale, sulle loro teste c’erano dei cristalli verdi.

 "C'è chi si sente un dio e chi si accontenta di uccidere i propri sims" ribatté. Loki schioccò la lingua sul palato, si piegò in avanti e le mise il cioccolatino in bocca, sporcandole le labbra di cioccolato.

“Io non mi sento un dio, io lo sono” ribatté. Jane gli accarezzò il mento e gli sorrise.

“Io non ti amo perché sei un dio, ma perché sei l’unico di loro a sapere cosa vuol dire essere emarginati” ribatté. Loki le baciò la fronte e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Sei bella come una dea, ma non sei mai sbocciata, mia mortale” sussurrò. La luce saltò e Jane inarcò un sopracciglio. Si voltò vedendo la figura di Ultron apparire sullo schermo spento del computer, su quello della televisione e abbassò lo sguardo vedendo la faccia del robot anche sul proprio tablet. Strillò e lo lanciò, facendolo cadere per terra.

Loki digrignò i denti e si alzò in piedi, allargando le braccia.

“Percepisco il potere del mio scettro … mi sa che non sono l’unico che vuole giocare a fare il dio su Midgard” sibilò. Jane si rizzò seduta, su piegò in avanti e lo abbracciò da dietro.

“E’ nella rete internet, sicuramente, la casa ha solo quel sistema di collegamento unico a livello digitale” spiegò. Loki chiuse gli occhi, alzò le braccia e gli apparve una lunga tunica verde. Sul suo capo comparve un elmetto con delle lunghe corna dorate. Alzò le braccia e sgranò gli occhi, brillavano di luce verde.

“Io sono lo stregone più potente dei nove regni! Io, in nome dell’energia nera, di colui che dovrà arrivare, ti scaccio da questa casa. Vattene, gemma traditrice del tuo signore!” ululò. Ci fu un’esplosione di luce verde. Jane chiuse gli occhi, la luce elettrica ritornò. La figura di Ultron scomparve dagli schermi. Jane mugolò, sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre, vedendo l’ombra sfocata del fidanzato davanti a sé. Loki espirò, abbassò le braccia e sorrise.

“E’ andato” disse.

La luce saltò nuovamente e Jane inarcò un sopracciglio.

La stanza fu illuminata da dei bagliori azzurri.

“Non lo avevi appena mandato via quello strano coso?” chiese Jane. Loki si voltò verso la finestra e rabbrividì, vedendo una serie di fulmini azzurrini. La pioggia iniziò a ticchettare sui vetri e sulle grondaie.

“Non è lo stesso fenomeno di prima … credo che mio fratello abbia scoperto che sono qui” spiegò. Jane si voltò verso la finestra e rabbrividì, vedendo comparire il viso di Thor dietro la finestra. Il dio del tuono era in volo davanti all’appartamento. I lampi illuminavano il suo viso, teneva le labbra strette e le gocce di pioggia scendevano sul suo viso. Jane chiuse gli occhi e nascose nuovamente il viso contro le spalle di Loki. Thor osservò in viso il fratello che socchiuse le labbra.

“Thor” bisbigliò. Thor chiuse gli occhi, volò all’indietro facendo ondeggiare il mantello rosso. Si girò e tornò a volare.

“Jane sarà al sicuro, a quanto pare” si sussurrò. Avvertì una fitta al petto e aumentò la velocità di volo.

“Devo trovare risposte su Ultron … le posso trovare solo al lago delle ninfe” si disse.

  
  


  
  


  
  


Fine modulo

  


  

 

★ Autore: Kamy   
★ Fandom:  Avengers.   
★  Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipatollo “Sci-Fi Fest” a cura di Torre di Carta e Fanwriter.it!   
★  Numero Parole: 519.   
★  Prompt Parole: 10. Codice criptato.

 

 

Cap.28 Bruce capisce che Banner è l’altra metà di lui

 

< Stark avrà anche scoperto il mio codice criptato e avrà distrutto i miei innumerevoli corpi a Sokovia, ma finché ce ne sarà uno con il codice sorgente, io vivrò > pensò Ultron. Era intento ad avanzare lungo la foresta, una gamba fuori uso strisciava lungo il manto erboso, lasciando un solco. Con una mano robotica si teneva la spalla, da cui sprizzavano scintille e colava olio per motori.

< Vision non si è accorto di me, faccio ancora in tempo a scappare, a infettare nuovamente la rete > si disse. Rischiò di cadere in avanti, le sue giunture facevano scricchiolii metallici. I suoi occhi brillavano di un’intensa luce azzurra.

Raggiunse un laghetto, rischiò di cadere in avanti e vide un’ombra gigantesca riflettersi nell’acqua. Si voltò di scatto e si trovò davanti Hulk.

“Tu disturbare tristezza di Hulk!” gridò quest’ultimo.

“A-aspetta… parliamone” disse Ultron, alzando le braccia verso l’alto.

< No! Non ora, non questa! Devo mettere al sicuro il mio codice criptato! > gridò mentalmente.

Il gigante digrignò i denti e ruggì.

“Tu non capire il dolore di Hulk!” ululò. Afferrò Ultron e lo sbatté ripetutamente a terra un paio di volte, ci furono scintille bluastre che schizzarono tutt’intorno.

I gemiti di Ultron si fecero sempre più soffocati.

Hulk lo conficcò nel terreno e saltò sul posto.

“Distruggilo! Le ninfe mi hanno svelato il futuro, annientalo!” risuonò l’urlo di Thor.

Alcune scintille fecero prendere fuoco agli alberi intorno, il dio del tuono roteò il mantello creando un vento che spense le fiamme.

Hulk pestò un paio di volte Ultron, immobilizzandolo nel terreno.

“No, non fermare l’Era del Metallo, stupido primate verde!” ululò il cyborg.

Hulk gli staccò la testa dal collo, gli occhi lampeggiarono un paio di volte e Hulk la schiacciò tra indice e pollice.

“Ben fatto, amico mio” disse Thor, atterrando accanto a Hulk.

 

*******

 

“Natasha, io ti amo, ma io e ‘l’altro’ siamo un’unica realtà” disse Banner.

“Lo so. Io l’ho sempre saputo” rispose Natasha, appoggiando le mani su quelle dell’altro.

La luce del sole filtrava dalle finestre del complesso Avengers.

Bruce e Romanoff erano l’uno di fronte all’altra nel salone, davanti ai divanetti, illuminati dalla luce.

“Thor mi ha proposto di fare un viaggio con lui nello spazio. Andrà alla ricerca delle gemme, ma sarà un ottimo modo per imparare a controllare ‘l’altro’. Sembra che il gigante ascolti il dio del tuono.

Inoltre i poteri che Thor sta scoprendo di avere sembrano aiutarmi a controllarlo.

Forse è merito della pozza delle ninfe” spiegò Banner.

“Tornerai?” chiese Natasha.

Bruce le accarezzò una guancia.

“Per te, quando finalmente l’al… Hulk e Banner saranno un’unica realtà” esalò.

Natasha gli posò un bacio sulla guancia.

“Allora ti aspetterò. Vedi di non tradirmi con qualche sexy aliena” disse.

Banner le sorrise.

“Non troverò una più bella di te in tutto l’universo” ribatté.

“Ti dico che l’ascensore non è degno” risuonò la voce di Tony.

“Però l’attaccapanni lo è” si sentì Steve scherzare.

“Mi mancherete!” tuonò il vocione di Thor.

“Devi andare” disse Natasha a Banner.

“Torneremo e saremo una cosa sola, perché ti amiamo” promise ancora una volta Bruce.

  



End file.
